


Just Alec and Just Magnus

by Therealdeo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: After the events of 2x10, Magnus and Alec need to reconnect and just be them. More importantly Alec needs Magnus.  And maybe Magnus might just need Alec too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m gonna be honest. Never written for Shadowhunters before. Never read the books, but still fell in love with these characters. Under great encouragement from my BFF Ashley instead of being a prompt for her, she told me I need to write this. So I did. When I need to work on University papers.

“Raphael, it will all work out. Just give Isabelle time. Just like you’re coming down off a high, so is she.”

“Si, _papa_.” Raphael is, left standing in Magnus’ foyer, reluctantly is the last one to leave after everyone has left Magnus’ loft. The fight where Valentine was finally caught and taken to the Clave, took a lot out of those that survived and the front line, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Luke, Izzy and a reluctant Raphael convened at Magnus’ loft in Brooklyn to ground themselves. “I just… between Izzy refusing to speak to me now and Alec still glaring in my direction, and - - Simon and Jace and Clary. I feel so lost. Is it me _Papa?_ Did I do this? Was it me?”

“Raphael Santiago. You go back to the _Hotel DuMort_ , eat, get some sleep, and put those thoughts out of your head. Everything will work itself out, there is no need to be worried at this moment. And when it comes to dear Alexander?” Magnus gives a sly smirk and tilt of the head to the inside of the apartment, “Don’t worry. He’ll come around.”

“Papa. _Dios Mio._ Enough. Goodnight. Te Amo.”  Raphael leaves and shuts the door with a nod of his head and a smile affectionate smile on his face.

Once the door closes, Magnus sighs and collapses with exhaustion against the doorjamb between the foyer and main area of the loft.  He lifts his head when he hears the doors to the balcony close shut.

_Alexander_

Magnus knows somewhere inside that while he did the caretaker routine already with his family, now it’s time to just be himself, drop the glamour and the strong exterior and just be Alexander’s boyfriend. Be Magnus. Not the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Just Magnus.

Walking through to the living room, Magnus notices that Alec has shut the doors from the inside and is just staring out into the nightline of New York. Magnus vary carefully approaches Alexander.

“Alec.”

Alec keeps staring.

“Alec, love. It’s over. Everybody is okay. We’re alive. You’re alive.”

“Magnus. –“

“ _I’m_ alive, Alexander. It’s okay. Valentine’s in the hands of the clave. We can breathe.” Magnus tentatively touches the sides of Alec’s arms and turns the tense Alec towards him.  And Alec….

Alec just breaks. He falls into Magnus’ arms and Magnus leads the two of them over to the couch.

“Shh. Alec, It’s fine. Let it out.” Magnus just caresses his boyfriend until the uncontrollable sobs subside.

“Magnus, I’m sorry”

“Hush, Alexander, its fine. Contrary to what the Clave teaches and what you may think, even warriors and leaders are allowed to have a breakdown and lose it. This is a safe place.” Magnus wiped underneath Alec’s hazel eyes.

Alec opens his mouth to contradict Magnus.

“YES. Alexander, even you are allowed to be no one else but Alec, with your boyfriend. Just Alec”

Alec ducked his head and Magnus tilted his head back up to turn and look at him.

“I happen to like just Alec. “

Alec smiled and found himself drawing his eyes down to Magnus’ lips and leaned in.

“Alec, maybe we should just go lie down, relax and take comfort in each other.’

Alec looked up at Magnus who’d gotten up off the couch and was holding out his hand and got up from the couch, took Magnus’ hand and followed him to the bedroom.

“Magnus.”

“Yes Alexander.”

“I want you.”

“Alexander, love, you will always have me.”

“No Magnus. I - - I mean I _want_ you.”

“Alec?”

“I want you inside me.”

Magnus froze both his body and his ministrations along Alec’s body.

“Alec?”

Alec realized that the time for thinking, or in his case, according to Isabelle, overthinking, was over. He needs to physically just let go and do. Alec knew where the line was after their conversation a few weeks ago after they had sex for the first time together.

So he leaned into Magnus and rolled him onto his back and kissed him.

Magnus felt himself just give into the pleasure and Alec’s kisses.

“Wait, wait, wait. Alec.” Magnus pushes Alec slightly up off of him. “Alec. Are you sure?”

Alec smiles and begins to kiss down Magnus’ neck, who rolls his eyes, which have become de-glamoured without Magnus noticing. Magnus finds some sort of strength he didn’t know he had to push his Nephilim boyfriend off of him and onto Alec’s back.

“Alec” Magnus’ soft voice matched both the gentle nature of his caress and the raw emotion and vulnerability in his de-glamoured cat eyes. “Just because we almost died and you...you feel the need to ground yourself, ground yourself to me.’ Magnus hesitates. “Doesn’t mean we have to do anything like you just said. We can just be close or just do what we’ve always done thus far.”

Alec is still looking at Magnus’ stripped down, bare, makeup free face and brushes his hair up from hanging off his face.

“I don’t want you doing this, offering this piece of you if you’re trying to prove your love or prove something to me. Or prove something in general. That’s not what this should be about. What _we_ are and are about.”

Alec looks up at Magnus above him on the bed and sees many emotions and feelings in those beautiful eyes but the main being both love and affection.

“Magnus remember what I said before that first time…,” Alec hesitates. “I want you.”

Alec pulls Magnus down for a kiss on the lips.

“And this is how I want you. How I need you.”

Alec looks away with tears in his eyes and Magnus tilts Alec’s chin back towards him.

“There’s a war coming. Bigger that I think anyone of us, shadowhunter or downworlder has seen before and if I die-“

“Alec don’t”

“If I die tomorrow Magnus I don’t want to regret a moment with or without you, no matter what we do.”

Another kiss and caress to the nape of Magnus’ neck.

“This is what I want and need. You. Magnus. Always you.”

Magnus becomes overwhelmed with the feelings that Alec’s confession and demands invoke in him and leans down and starts to press kisses to Alec’s neck. All the way down it, along the deflect ruin to his chest and to both nipples.

Alec, though overcome with pleasure, knows that he and Magnus need to keep talking so no one gets their wires crossed. He reluctantly pulls Magnus off of his chest where he was continuing to unbutton Alec’s shirt and up to talk face to face.

“Magnus. You could never know what you mean to me.” Alec’s eyes well up and he kisses Magnus desperately. “Outside these doors, this loft, nothing matters but you and me. I love you Magnus. That’s all it boils down to. I love you.”

Magnus just stares and continuously tries to read Alec’s face. And sees nothing but adoration, love, and still a little bit of fear and worry in them. But instinctively he knows that Alec, like everything he does in life, means it.

“I – I love you too Alexander, my love. So I’m going to ask one more time and that’s it.” Magnus stares right into Alec’s eyes and doesn’t release the eye contact. “Are you sure that this is what you want? That you want to give me this part of you?”

“Magnus,” Alec gives that shy smile that’s reserved for only Magnus. And it has been since the very beginning and since the day they met. “Yes, I’m sure. There is nothing else that I want more. Just you and me.”

“Oh Alec. Yes. Just you and me.” Magnus smiled.

Knowing that both of them wants this and there is nothing stopping them at this moment, Magnus kissed Alec with all he has while pushing Alec’s shirt completely off his shoulder and throws it to the ground.

Straddling Alec’s waist, Magnus’ lips and fingers trace a path down Alec’s long and expansive torso while moving down until he’s between Alec’s legs and his fingers reach the dark jeans that Alec is wearing and notices something he failed to in the last 48 hours.

“One day Alexander.” Magnus brushes his lips against Alec’s ear and Alec shivers with both excitement and want. “One day Alexander, you will come to my bed and be wearing absolutely nothing but this.” Magnus says while fingering the edge and the buckle of Alec’s seraph blade thigh holster.

Alec grabs Magnus’ head in both hands and groans into his mouth while Alec subconsciously draws his left thigh holster clad leg up to Magnus’ right side.

“But not now. Not with the gift that you are deeming me worthy of receiving. If we’re doing this, it’s gonna be my way.” Magnus snaps his fingers and waves of blue magic flew from his fingertips and the lights dimmed and the rest of their clothes were removed from each of their bodies and thrown somewhere on the vast bedroom floor.

Once both are bared completely naked body and soul, Magnus aligns their hips together and begins to rock back and forth against Alec who can’t help but moan in his throat.  

“Mags... please.”

Despite the seriousness of this situation, Magnus can’t help but tease Alec just a little.

“Please what Alexander.”

“Please…”

“Please kiss you?” Magnus presses both a passionate and loving kiss to Alec’s quivering lips. “Please touch you?”

“Touch me Magnus.”

“You only had to say Alec.” Magnus begins a sensuous slide down Alec’s torso to his cock and wraps his bare fingers around it.  Alec groans at the feeling.

“Magnus please”

Magnus’ other hand slides down past Alec’s balls to his entrance and with only magic that Magnus could possess caresses a finger against Alec’s opening and enters him.

“Okay, Alexander?”

“Yes Magnus. So okay.”

Magnus shifts his focus on carefully and lovingly opening up Alec first with one finger, then two when Magnus deems Alec ready followed by a third.

“Magnus, enough, I’m ready.”

Magnus hesitates.

“Alec, I think you need to be open for it two hurt.”

“Magnus it’s going to hurt either way, but a good hurt. Just do it. I want you. I want to feel you. Just you.”

“So no to the condom?”

“No Magnus. No”

“Alright.”

Magnus lifts up Alec’s long legs, wraps them around his waist and takes himself in his hand and guides himself to Alec’s opening and pushes in.

Tight.

That’s all that can come to Magnus’ mind is tight.

Magnus has both felt and taken part in many pleasures of the world, but nothing has ever compared to the feeling of being buried deep inside of Alec.

Right now, Beyoncé could ride a dinosaur through Central Park and he’d not even notice. Nothing mattered other than he and Alec.

“Magnus. Faster. _Please._ Harder. _Anything.”_

Magnus took the pleading and did as Alec wanted. He kept rocking, and caressing, and kissing and just being in the moment with Alexander.

“Magnus. I’m close.”

“Come for me Alexander. Come.”

So Alec did. And the tightening of Alexander’s muscles is what sent Magnus over the edge with a silent scream.

Covered in sweat and coming down from his high, Magnus collapsed beside a panting Alec on the bed and just relished the feelings he was feeling.

“Alexander.”

“Hmm.”

“Was that…” Magnus unusually hesitates. “Was that okay?

Alec smiles that smile reserved only for Magnus.

“It was beyond okay. It was perfect.”

Alec curls into Magnus’ side and begins subconsciously drawing on Magnus’ skin. Not realizing exactly what he’s drawing until –

“Alec, my love”

“Yes.”

“Any particular reason as to why you’re drawing the Wedded Union rune on the side of my torso? I think we need to have a discussion before that.”

“I – I” Alec blushes and stammers

“Alec it’s fine. Let’s just lay here and bask in the afterglow and think of things like said rune in the morning. Besides, no doubt the children will be here as soon as they deem it civil to be.”

With one last kiss, the two lovers soon fall to slumber

Alec wakes up in the morning pleasantly sore and rolls over into Magnus.

Only to hit a cold side of the bed, which makes Alec lift his head and look around. The bedroom’s clean and there is noises coming from outside the bedroom doors.

Alec gets dressed in a clean pair of boxer briefs and makes his way out the door and, through the clean eye sight, can see Magnus in the kitchen, no doubt cooking something delicious. So Alec walks and wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist and nuzzles the curve of his neck.

“Mmm. Morning babe.”

“Good morning my love.” He turns his head for a morning kiss, which is inevitably deepened between these two.

“Aww. How cute. Izzy, they’ve hit the nickname part of their relationship.”

“Magnus?”

“Yes Alec” Magnus replied raising an eyebrow while cooking the eggs still.

“Why does it sound like Jace is sitting at the counter and speaking to my sister? They aren’t supposed to be getting here until later.”

“Because he is darling.”

“Alec. I never knew.”

“Clary. Of course. What did you not ever know?”

“That you look… like… well Adonis.”

“Thank you?”

“It’s actually perfectly normal for established couples to have affectionate names for each other.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“It’s daylight. Who invited the vampire?”

“Actually, Alexander.” Magnus turned off the stove and began plating to the kids who congregated at the table. “Simon, for reasons to be explained after coffee is distributed and ingested, is now a daylighter because of your brother.”

 “Great. Thanks Jace.” Alec sarcastically says rolling his eyes affectionately.

“Wait what have I done?” Jace looked offended and Simon smiled and Raphael just shook his head.”

“I’m not entirely sure but I know you’re at the centre of” Alec waves his arm in the direction of where Simon is sitting, “that.”

Alec turns back to the bedroom.

“Alec,” Izzy says. “Where are you going?”

“I need pants to deal with all of you this early in the morning and I already feel a headache coming on.

Alec walks to the bedroom and turns back just before he turns to close the door, he makes eye contact with Magnus and they smile.

Alec closes the door, leans back, smiles, and knows that no matter what happens outside this loft doesn’t matter. But the people in it? _They_ do.

Even Simon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I don't know if anyone is still there but thanks for reading if you made it this far.


End file.
